


if you and i are a story that never gets told

by wintersend



Series: rebelcaptain week [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, i mean it's pretty bleak but, vague fic is vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersend/pseuds/wintersend
Summary: “No one's –” he pauses, coughing, “no one’s coming for us this time,” he warns her but she already knows that.OR, Jyn and Cassian get caught in the crossfire.





	if you and i are a story that never gets told

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished a prompt on time! On the other hand, it’s very angsty… But seriously, go look at the tags before you read.
> 
> Written for the prompt “together,” day seven of Rebelcaptain week.

Jyn’s ears are ringing as she stands on shaky legs, smoke in her lungs, and obscuring her vision. At first, she thinks she’s going to topple over and grabs the nearest wall to support her weight. Only then does she notice that it’s just a rubble of what was once a wall, and looking around, she realizes everything around her is in ruins. The horizon is a steaming pile of ash, fire still not put out in certain places.

Her memories are fuzzy but she remembers a commotion. It was more than a commotion by the looks of it. Disoriented, she tries to recount what happened.

_Intelligence mission. Cassian speaking to his contact, Jyn on the lookout. They got what they needed, ready to leave, but then… stormtroopers. Resistance. Open fire. Explosion. Buildings collapsing._

They just got caught in the crossfire.

She breathes a shaky breath and limps forward. Cassian must be here somewhere. Dimly, she recognizes that her lower abdomen hurts but she doesn’t stop to figure out the cause. First, she has to find Cassian. They can worry over their injuries afterwards, on their ship, away from this planet and back to base.

But her hopes of making a hasty retreat are squashed when she catches sight of Cassian. She moves faster, still stumbling, until she reaches his side, anxious eyes sweeping over his motionless body. Dirty face, eyes closed. Her heart pumps fear into her veins.

“Cassian.”

He blinks his eyes open, looks up at her slowly. He’s hazy with pain but when he sees her, he looks like a man who’s found his faith. He smiles as he says her name; the smile of the dying resigned to their fate.

That alone scares her as much as the rusty protruding piece of debris in his chest.

Impaled, he’s got himself impaled – she can’t help with _that_. What – what is she supposed to do? She knows she’s not supposed to touch it, not supposed to move him but then what – she must find help. That’s her only option.

She looks around. Help. _Where?_

It’s a wreckage. There’s no one –

She must try. She almost turns to go, find someone, anyone, to help him, but she’s not sure he can stay conscious for long and she doesn’t want him to…

Not alone.

He’s deathly pale. No one can help with this.

_No._ Kriffing mission. Kriffing stupid mission – this was not supposed to happen.

“Jyn,” he says her name again and she turns away from the scene of the wreckage, looking down at him, blinking back her tears. “You’re bleeding.”

She is. Her abdomen hurts and she presses her hand against it. It’s not as bad as Cassian’s wound but it’s bad. She probably needs medical attention too; she might bleed out otherwise.

She slumps forward, falling to her knees beside him. Her eyes are on the ground in front of her, her hand stained with her own blood, unable to look at the picture Cassian paints. Fading. Nothing seems to make sense.

His voice is quiet and weak. “You should go.”

She should. She should get back to their ship, get off this planet, use the bacta patches they have until she gets back to base where they would fix her up properly. She could make it. Cassian is dead weight. But not to her.

“Go where?”

“Home,” he says and she knows he means the base but home is right here. She shakes her head.

“I’m not going anywhere without you. If we die, we die together.”

_Just like on Scarif,_ she thinks. There’s something poetic about this after all.

“No one's –” he pauses, coughing, “no one’s coming for us this time,” he warns her but she already knows that.

“I know.”

Cassian’s hand reaches out, covers hers on the ground, and she finally looks up at him. There are droplets of red on his lips but his eyes are clearer as he looks at her, focuses only on her, and he looks… reverent. Thankful.

“You’ll stay till the end?”

She nods, mouth twisted in a soundless sob. She thinks she should beg him, cry over him, rage over how unfair this is, but she doesn’t have the strength. The wound in her side… They would go together.

“It's been an honor, captain,” she gasps, a couple of tears escaping her eyes. Cassian is too weak to lift his hand and wipe them away like he usually does, but he squeezes her hand, faintly. Jyn crawls next to him, careful, and lays her head against his shoulder.

He doesn’t ask her to stay alive. _Together_ , Jyn said, and she meant it. Wherever they go, they would go together.

**Author's Note:**

> And then the alliance ships find them just in time :) 
> 
> That was almost my last sentence but deus ex machina much? I’ll be honest, I started this out, thinking I’d leave the ending hopeful at least, but as I began writing, it just turned out rather bleak. My words would not cooperate with me. I’m so sorry *hides*
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://captainandors.tumblr.com/)


End file.
